


Narcolepsy Doesn't Play Games Well

by KatKai



Series: Living With Narcolepsy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Narcolepsy, No Genders, Other, Toomanyvideogames, Whump, extreme fatigue, fatigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatKai/pseuds/KatKai
Summary: After not getting enough rest, a narcoleptic fights against a bad sleep attack.This is not "falling asleep". Narcolepsy is much more than that.And damn it, I just wanted to play a video game...
Series: Living With Narcolepsy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Narcolepsy Doesn't Play Games Well

**Author's Note:**

> Not all narcoleptic attacks are the same. This is an example of a harsh sleep attack. These symptoms are common though. 
> 
> The MC's narcolepsy is based off of my experiences with narcolepsy. And no amount of sleep can prevent attacks like these. More sleep makes them less common with myself, but they can still happen. Narcolepsy isn't actually caused by lack of sleep, but how the brain reacts to rest and being awake. Wanting to stay awake when you should be sleeping, wanting to sleep when you should be awake - it's a constant battle to get your body to accept that you need to be awake and sleep at different times instead of a mix of both all the time.

"Yes!"  
I cried out as I managed to get through another tough spot in my video game.

My partner had jumped at the burst of noise and smirked as they watched the screen a moment. "Congrats?"

"Heh heh. Yep!" I beamed at them. 

It was short lived as I turned my attention back to the video game and continued to plow forward. I had been waiting YEARS for this game to come out. And I sure as hell wasn't going to put it down until I had beaten it. The only times the controller wasn't in my hands was during quick meals and the few hours of sleep I got during the night.

My partner gathered up my cereal bowl and disappeared into the kitchen. I could hear the coffee carafe as my partner poured themself another cup. They returned, sipping from their mug, watching my screen in amusement.  
"I'm surprised you're doing so well on so little sleep."

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up." I wasn't going to tell them about all the little, stupid mistakes I was starting to do. Or how many times I had to restart in order to get past that spot earlier.

"You should take a nap later."

...Maybe they had noticed my mistakes after all. "I'm fine," I retorted.

"Alright. Keep doing your thing then." They quickly passed in front of the screen, trying to not get in the way, before plopping down on the couch next to me. Random trills sounded from their phone as they turned their attention to an app.

I focused full-heartedly on the game again. GOD, this is SO GOOD. I needed this in my life. 

"CRAP." I messed up. I didn't press a button when I meant to. Or... was I supposed to do something else? Wait. When did I get to this part of the game? That was when I realized the tingling in my fingertips. "..fuck..." I muttered under my breath.

I paused the game and stood up. Raising my arm over my head, pretending to stretch, I forced myself to walk to the kitchen. Now the tingling sensation was coming from my toes too. I gritted my teeth, focused on feeling the cool floor, and started walking.

The goal was to get my blood pumping, to wake myself back up. But instead my eyesight began to blur and my heart started racing. I started pacing. Trying to take control of my body back. 

I could feel my heartbeat behind my eyes now. It pounded in my chest as the tingling sensation crawled up my arms and legs. "S... st..op..." I groaned, the word almost not forming enough to leave my mouth. 

The tingling was getting painful. And behind it, everything was going numb. I took a deep breath. My chest felt tight and my lungs felt like they were fighting to inhale correctly. I tried to take another deep breath - my left leg went out from under me. I hit the floor and cursed. Or at least tried. I'm not sure if any sound escaped my lips. I had switched too much of my attention on my breathing, so I missed the cue that my leg was going to give out.

The tingling reached my shoulders. I was screwed.

The world was a blur. And I sat on the floor, gasping for air. Something moved close but I couldn't tell what it was.

"A-.. -kay? ...S..t."

Huh? What was being said? Was that words? Was someone speaking?

I felt myself slump. I didn't hit the floor though. I'm not sure what it was. Was it warm? Soft? Or hard and cool?

My body went limp and I was moving. 

Moving.

I'm moving?

Is this movement?

Now it stopped.

I'm not moving. 

Now.

Where?

"-ka... I'v.. ou."

Huh?

Is that noise?

I hate this.

I gasped for air again. 

Something was on my chest. 

I think.

Now it's on... my cheek?

I blinked. Something's there.

It was holding me. Maybe.

I tried to say something, but no sound came out again. 

They held me close.

I gasped for air again and my lungs finally felt like they responded. I jolted up before losing my strength and falling backward again. I flailed my limbs, trying to bring life back to them. My vision slowly returned and I could see that my partner was holding me. But with my vision came a pounding headache.

I calmed, groaned, and placed a painfully tingly hand on my forehead.

My partner sighed, "Told you."

"Shut up," I responded. My whole body ached, discontent at being awake. Especially my knee from when I hit the floor earlier.

"Please, rest today. You can play more tomorrow," my partner pleaded.

Knowing my body and what a sleep attack like that does to me, I know I won't be in any shape to play for a few days. Or really any shape to do anything. But I wanted to hope. "Yeah, tomorrow."

I looked around to see that I was back on the couch. My whole body still tingled, and I knew if I tried to fall asleep now I'd just have fucked-up nightmares that didn't make any sense and would haunt me for days. So my partner helped me stay awake by getting me talking about my goals for the game I'm playing. 

Awake, just long enough for the tingling to stop. 

Then I curled up next to my partner and gave in to the exhaustion. 

But - soon - I'd finish that game.

And I'll have to make it up to my partner somehow. Once I can think properly again.


End file.
